dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Kairu Nozokimasu (Grey Dragon Emperor)/@comment-26087580-20160806003944
Yep, since you're new, take your time to take care of your page, read the rules and the examples of several others good authors here. However, some hints are nice, and as an admin, I gotta hand some before lashing it like I always do: * Start by introducing your character before the headings and the infobox. From which story is he from? Is he a proitagonist, antagonist or side character? A brief introduction. * The Box "Race" you see in the Infobox is solely to show of which faction, or deity or specie he is. I'll stop it right there before I can slip something out and tumblr get to meet and burn Houki Minami. *In appearance, unless the Balance Breaker or any other form changes his overall appearance besides covering him in armor, spare it for the section that explains his balance breaker and "Fusion Dragon". *What you wrote in "Personality" is not a flesh-out personality, those are character traits. A "Personality" describes how the character acts and behaves as a whole and/or in certain situations. "Character traits", on the other hand, describes the overall gimmicks his personality brings. Also: - Funny: This is not a personality trait. People can be funny, people might try to be funny, but no one has a personality which is "Funny" all the time. This goes as well for "Cute", "idiot" or "Evil". - Arrogant/Humble: 'make up your mind. Flip a coin, and tell me how many times it falls on both Head and Tail. Unless you want to say that he's in one way in certain situations and the complete opposite in another like, I'll say, ''"He can also be generous towards his friends and family,... ''And despite his personality, there are times when he can be completely brutal in combat."'', which at least tries to be coeherend. - '''Nice: Again, not a personality trait. This is the result of what people think of him and his overall behavior. There's "Try to be nice" or "Is a nice person", but there's no such thing as a person who character trait is nice. * History and plot seems okay, just mind your spelling. This isn't the first time someone ever created that kind of thing. * Powers and Abilities: '''Can't say anything since the page is under construction, but a little introduction would be nice, unlike a certain wizard.But I tell you this: Don't end the section with "Etc.". We barely know the character. Adding an "Etc." either shows: 1- That he has all the powers from the fandom, which wouldn't surprise me or; 2- You don't give two cents and want us to guess what kind of powers he has. *'Equipments: ' '''-Sacred Gear: Comsuption. Can't say anything since the page is under construction, but a bit of introduction would be nice. *'Trivia': Mind telling me from where this character is from? That one would be best as a quote, as in: [ *"I greatly appreciate all of your Kindness sir, but I'm not affiliated with anything but my name." - Kairu turning down Michael's ace proposition. Also, is his name "Grey fusion Dragon" or "Kairu Nozokimasu", which, by the way, means "The frog who peeks"? If it's the latter, than save the former for the "Nicknames" box in the infobox, use the latter for the page name. That's it. welcome to the wikia, and have a nice stay. I'll be watching... Greetings.